


Arms Unfolding

by summerdownturn



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Marcus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I had to do it you guys, M/M, Omega!Billy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rating May Change, Scenting, idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: No one talked about it. They ignored or teased him as just another Beta Rat. But they all secretly knew. Billy could tell it from the way they looked at him. It was laughable. He was laughable.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo Deadly Class has taken over my life, and I needed to see some Omega Billy content in this tag or else. This doesn't help the fact that I would like to write more fic other than ABO, does it?

No one talked about it. They ignored or teased him as just another Beta Rat. But they all secretly knew. Billy could tell it from the way they looked at him. It was laughable. He was laughable. The other Rats took care of him though, gave him a home in this hellhole called school. He didn’t want to be there, but he also didn’t want to see his brother in his position, so he didn’t protest.

Pain followed him here too. As if he didn’t get enough of it at home, the other kids teasing and hurting him just made it more familiar, easier to settle in. He laughed it off more times than not, like he was used to. Petra told him to not put up with their bullshit, but she soon realized that that was just the way he dealt with things. Pain was his weapon. Armed with a switchblade, skateboard, and a high pain tolerance, Billy was a force to be reckoned with.

And then Marcus came. Marcus was an Alpha, of course, though he didn’t look like one. Lex and Marcus clashed immediately, but Lex gave way after seeing Billy welcome him with open arms. Lex was a pushover for Billy. They all were. Marcus and Billy took to each other quickly. Billy could feel every time he would try to ask, try to say that forbidden word, and he always backed out. He waited with tension each time they were alone, but it never came. Instead, he got soft smiles from Marcus, head rubs and gentle touches.

It was enough to make Billy swoon.

And then He returned into Billy’s life. 

He being Billy’s father, Gene. Billy confronted him after returning home, and got the shit beat out of him for it. Billy could smell the protective Alpha in the doorway as Marcus checked in on him after detention. He couldn’t help but tell Marcus everything that happened. And watching Marcus cry for him, asking what they could do for him, supporting him in every way possible made Billy fall in just a little deeper.

That night, Billy stayed with Marcus, unable to leave the Alpha’s presence for fear of his father coming back and finishing the job. Billy felt bad sharing a bed, not wanting to be a bother, but when Marcus laid down next to him, offering his arms for Billy to fall into, that thought went away. He cried as Marcus played with his hair, marveling at how soft it was, how good the buzz felt against his palm. He didn’t bring up how much he wanted to kill Billy’s dad for him, and Billy was grateful for that. He wanted the moment to be between the two of them, and it was.

They head to Vegas to kill his father.

Billy was upset and nervous in the hotel room next to his father’s. Marcus wasn’t any help, tripping on seven hits of acid, and it looked like he was going to have to do this alone. He braced himself, giving one last look at the spaced out Marcus, and then headed next door.

His father was a big man, and Billy was not. He really only got one shot at taking his father down before he could retaliate. Billy opened the door as quietly as he could, sneaking into the room and finding his father sat facing away from the door, smoking a cigar. He gripped the belt in his hand, and pounced. His father’s neck was thick, and Billy was thin, so he easily got up and swung Billy into the wall. Billy somehow managed to hang on, his father growling in rage and trying to get Billy off of his back, slamming him into anything and everything he could.

Billy screamed and held on tighter, and he could smell Marcus more than see him hesitating in the doorway, looking panicked.

“H-help!” Billy yelled, being once again slammed into the wall, this time yelling out in pain and falling to the floor.

“Such a piece of shit Omega!” His father screamed, kicking him with each word. And then suddenly, he was off of him. Marcus having hit his father with a chair just pissed him off further, and Marcus ended up splayed out on the couch. Billy got up to defend him, but he was just easily pushed away and onto the ground once again. Billy heard a crack and shattering of glass, then felt his father trip over him, and loud sickening crack echoed throughout his ears as his father hit his head on the table.

All was still. Billy got up and watched the blood leave his father’s body.

“No. No, no, no!” He cried, starting to get hysterical. His father looked peaceful in his sleep, like the man he once loved. But he wasn’t asleep. He babbled and sobbed and then felt Marcus’ hand on his shoulder.

“We have to hide the body.”

Billy felt numb as they headed back to their room, only to find the door locked. He just wanted to hide, but instead they were forced to find Maria and Saya down in the casino. Billy lost Marcus almost immediately, but he did find Maria and Saya.

“Billy! You look like shit, what happened?” Saya yelled over the loud noises of the casino. He looked around nervously as Maria and Saya fawned over his scrapes and bruises.

“My dad,” Billy shrugged, like it was no big deal. He hated the way his voice wavered and eyes teared up.

“Did you…”

Billy nodded. “Yeah. Marcus, he uh–,” he mimed a knock to the head, “and then he fell over me, cracked his head on the table.” He wanted to tell them that he fearlessly and easily killed his dad, but these were his friends. They wouldn’t judge him and they knew how hard it was to kill without remorse. They rubbed his back and made comforting noises and he wiped away his tears. “We gotta find Marcus.”

Marcus was a block away in an alley way, having the shit beat out of him by Chico. Billy panicked, his first instinct to protect his friend. He ignored the way Saya was looking at him as he approached Chico.

Talking Chico down was stupid. There was no way Chico would listen to a Rat, let alone an Omega. Billy could smell his distraught scent take on a sweetened tone, his Omega scent having broken through due to the events of the past hour.

Touching Chico was even more stupid and down right moronic. I deserve this, Billy thought as the knife plunged into his stomach. It was still a shock to his system though, and as Billy fell, Saya caught him. His eyes never left Marcus as they attempted to calm Chico down. Billy cried as he watched the Alpha get beaten, he didn’t even see Maria coming for Chico with her fan out and ready to strike.

There was so much blood. In one day, more blood than he has ever seen in his lifetime.

Saya lifted him up, saying that they needed to go.

“But Marcus–,” he protested, looking back at the Alpha still on the ground.

“Marcus is fine, Billy. You’re the one that’s bleeding out.” Billy didn’t see that as a problem, his only concern was for Marcus. Everything became hazy moments later, and once he came to, he was already stitched up and on the way back to King’s Dominion. Marcus was in the back, head on Maria’s shoulder like a wounded Omega. Billy couldn’t bring himself to care, his emotions too fried from the day he’d had.

When they got back, he wanted to follow Marcus into bed, like he did the night Marcus found out his dad was an abusive asshole. But Marcus made no motion for him to follow, so Billy went to his own room and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Lex was ready to cut Marcus the moment he caught sight of Billy, but then he saw that Marcus was worse, and shrugged it off.

“That Alpha is gunna get you killed, love.” Lex mentioned a couple days later, when Billy felt good enough to go to the Graveyard. Billy’s head was in Lex’s lap, Lex calmly stroking Billy’s hair with one hand while smoking a joint in the other. He craved to take a hit, but he was on too many painkillers at the moment.

Billy said nothing, just stared off into the distance. Lex and Petra shared a look, and Petra rolled her eyes before saying softly, “He right, you know.” Billy sighed and shrugged, falling asleep a moment later. He was in and out of it for the next week and a half, barely seeing Marcus, and when he did, Marcus was with Maria. Billy forced himself not to care.

A month after Vegas, Billy was more or less back to his normal self, as was the rest of the gang. The only concern they had, was that someone had found Chico’s body. Marcus filled them in later that it was his old bunkmate from the boys’ home that had his body, and he had been following them since Shabnam’s party.

Apparently he wanted to kill Marcus, and Marcus had a run in with him in Vegas. Billy cursed at himself for not sticking by closer to Marcus after they killed his dad. If he would’ve killed Marcus in that elevator, there’s nothing Billy could’ve done about it. After seeing Marcus so beat up and bruised by Chico, Billy loathed to see him hurt. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he found his dead body.

Billy didn’t think he could recover from that.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the Scorpio Slasher missing once again, and another student dead, Lin decided to put King’s on lockdown, barricading them all in their rooms. Only, this wasn’t Billy’s room, and he was locked in with Lex and Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this! Also Billy/Petra/Lex is life, I love my little rats <3

Billy couldn’t lie, the Scorpio Slasher scared the shit out of him. The dude was known for preying on Omegas, and the way he looked at Billy said that his scent blocker wasn’t enough to fool him. The others weren’t panicking, though, and he trusted their judgement enough to lead him around the city in search of Fuckface with Marcus and Saya.

Now with the Scorpio Slasher missing once again, and another student dead, Lin decided to put King’s on lockdown, barricading them all in their rooms. Only, this wasn’t Billy’s room, and he was locked in with Lex and Petra.

“Bloody great! Leave us unarmed, without any drugs, and locked in for the killer to get us!” Lex yelled and paced across the room, not liking the fact that he was caged in.

“Maria was the one to kill Chico, remember? I don’t think we have much to worry about, besides Lin finding out.” Billy said, sitting on the bed next to Petra, the both of them watching Lex move back and forth nervously. 

“And what? We’re supposed to wait around until Lin finds out? It’s the only way to get us out of here.”

“He can’t find out.” Billy reminded Lex, shooting him a warning glare that Lex laughed at and shrugged off.

“I guess we just wait, see what happens.” Petra said, shrugging.

Lex stopped, looking at Petra like she was crazy. “Wait?” He points at Billy. “He’s a ticking time bomb, love!” Petra glanced at Billy, who looked sheepishly at the ground. She glared at Lex, moving closer on the bed to comfort her friend. “I don’t suppose you have your suppressants on you, then?” Lex addressed Billy, who shook his head.

“Lex, just calm–”

“No, he’s right.” Billy interrupted, finally look up and then off to the side. “I don’t have my pills, and if we’re in here for more than a day… worst case scenario? My heat could start, and then everyone would know. Who knows what would happen after that.” Billy laughed coldly, smiling sadly and looking down at his hands wringing together.

“Hey,” Petra said softly, bumping shoulders with Billy. “It won’t get to that.” Billy gave her a small smile and nodded, knowing she had his back. Lex plopped down on the other side of Petra, huffing out a breath.

“Sorry to be a Negative Nancy, but if it does?” Lex looked between the two of them. They glanced at each other, Billy blushing. “What would you like us to do, Billy?”

Billy was struck silent for once. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. “I–,” He stopped, unsure of the answer. They looked at him expectantly, and Billy groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “Are you asking for permission to fuck me?” Billy dropped his hands and stared at Lex in disbelief.

“I thought you two already talked about this?” Petra asked, looking between them.

“Yeah, theoretically! When we were high! This is serious, Lex!” Billy said hysterically, arms flailing around him.

“Does it look like I’m laughing, love?” Lex responded seriously. Billy looked away.

“Ugh!” Billy rubbed at the sides of his shaved head in a nervous habit. “I hate this.”

“Let’s just wait for now. We can discuss it more later, if it comes to that.” Petra said, placing a hand on Billy’s shoulder and shooting a glare at Lex.

Lex rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to be able to give consent later, if it comes to that. He’ll be begging for it. When’s the last time you had sex again, Billy?” He patronized. Billy’s jaw set, and suddenly he got up and stepped towards Lex, slapping him across the face. Lex instantly was on the defensive, grabbing Billy’s tie to pull him in close and getting a fist ready to punch.

“Stop it!” Petra intervened. Lex huffed and pushed away, crossing his arms while Billy rubbed at his head again before dropping his hands to his hips and glaring at the floor. “Stop being an asshole,” she addressed Lex, before turning to Billy. “Maybe we should talk about this now, then.” She got up from the bed, walking over to Billy and taking his hands. Billy couldn’t help but look at her pathetically. “Billy. How long do we have?”

Billy looked down again, trying to remember the last time he took his suppressants. It was last night. He took them every night. “Maybe a few hours until I go into withdrawal. I–,” he stopped and looked at Lex. “I don’t know the last time I had a heat or missed a dose. It could come on quick.”

Petra nodded. “Is there anything we can do to stop it?”

Billy shook his head, looking down again. “Not without my suppressants.”

“Okay. So, then, what would you like us to do?”

Billy looked up at her before glancing around the room, not saying a word and swallowing down the lump in his throat. His mouth opened and closed a few times, his expression growing frustrated with his inability to find words. A whine erupted from his chest and he looked back towards Petra for help.

Lex looked at him softly, coming over and putting a hand on his shoulder in support.

“I… I d-don’t–please,” he stuttered, eyes growing glassy. Lex moved his hand to his neck instead, and Billy looked at him.

“Do you want me to help, love?” The look on Lex’s face somehow calmed him, and he breathed in and out a few times before answering with a nod. “Say it for me.”

“Yes.” He choked out, looking at Lex pleadingly.

Lex smiled before patting Billy on the cheek. “Good boy.” Lex didn’t miss the way Billy shuddered and closed his eyes, leaning into Lex’s touch. He’d save that for later.

It was really just a waiting game after that. They had dinner a couple hours into the lockdown, and Billy tried to ask for his pills, but the monks just shoved him back in the room without listening. He thought about asking for Lin, but he wouldn’t put it past him not to make a deal using his pills to get information about Chico’s death. Billy couldn’t give up Maria and his friends like that.

Lex eventually found a way to get high, of course. Billy took a few hits huffing the glue, but wasn’t feeling it, so he left Lex to it. Eventually he found his way to the bed with Petra, laying down and doodling in one of her class notebooks, while she was busy reading an Anne Rice book.

An hour later, Lex ran out of glue and joined them. The bed was small, and it was hard to fit the three of them, but they made it work, used to being close to each other. Petra laid down with her knees bent, allowing Billy to lay on his stomach and doodle by her feet when Lex joined them, lying next to Petra with his head on Billy’s lower back. They still had a couple hours to kill before needing to sleep, thought Lex was already halfway there, his head rising and falling with Billy’s breaths.

Billy was growing tired as well, drawing meaninglessly on the paper now, more like scribbles without any form. He sighed, closing the notebook and rolling off the bed, causing Lex to jolt awake. Billy laughed, sitting on the floor and stretching from the position he had been in for hours.

“Thanks, mate,” Lex said with a yawn.

“Feeling anything yet?” Petra asked as she turned the page before setting her book down on her stomach to look over at Billy. He was sprawled out on the floor, leaning back on his hands.

“Other than his endless adoration for you?” Lex mumbled, getting in a better position on the bed, one where his actual head was on a pillow. He yelped when Petra hit him.

She turned back to Billy, who had his head cocked, looking up to the ceiling. “No, just tired.”

“Well, come ‘ere then.” Lex spread his arms out, grinning at his friend. Petra rolled her eyes as Billy grinned back, not understanding the two at all. Billy got up and fell down between them, cuddling into Lex’s side as Lex wrapped his open arms around him. They were both asleep within minutes.

Petra shook her head, looking fondly at them. She fixed one of Lex’s deflated hair spikes, before running her fingers through Billy’s soft hair. She read for a while more, before finally putting her book down and getting comfortable in bed.She was pushed to the edge by Billy and Lex, so she sighed before facing Billy’s back and putting an arm over his waist, the only way to get comfortable. She fell asleep listening to their soft breaths.

When Billy woke up, he wasn’t comfortable. True, he was in the middle of a human sandwich, but something felt off. Something in his chest and stomach had tightened, and no amount of snuggling into Lex could help it.

A whine escaped his throat and Billy felt Lex jolt awake. He sniffled, taking in Lex’s concerned scent as he did so, suddenly entranced with the scent of leather and bubble gum surrounding him. Lex’s scent was weird, like it was putting on a front to be masculine, but through the layers came a sweet undertone that gave Billy comfort. Petra’s scent was more mild, being a Beta, but the smell of warm parchment with a floral undertone truly fitted her. Billy’s own scent was masked by years of scent blockers. He forgot what he even smelled like, he guessed cigarettes and BO, but he remembered Marcus saying something about peaches after they were done sparring in class one day.

Billy panicked. The room faintly smelled of baked peaches.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go bug me on Tumblr (@summerdownturn) if you want to talk about Deadly Class, because none of my friends watch it.


End file.
